Our invention relates to a stripline antenna switch, and particularly to a stripline antenna switch that permits a radio circuit of a portable radio to be selectively connected to an antenna mounted on the portable radio or to an external antenna.
Many portable radios, particularly transceivers, carry an antenna mounted on the cabinet or housing of the radio. Such a mounted antenna is quite convenient and is essential to make the radio truly portable. However, there are times when the radio must be connected to an external antenna, such as when the radio is used in an automobile, or in a building, or under some condition which renders the mounted antenna ineffective.
Accordingly, a primary object of our invention is to provide a new and improved antenna switch that permits the radio circuit of a portable radio to be readily connected to an external antenna.
At first consideration, it would appear that an external antenna could simply be connected to the radio circuit of a portable radio by a clip connected to the mounted antenna. However, such a connection is not workmanlike or reliable. In addition, such a connection effectively presents two antenna circuits in parallel to the radio circuit, and thus causes an impedance mismatch.
Accordingly, another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved antenna switch that permits an external antenna to be easily connected to the circuit of a portable radio and that also disconnects the mounted antenna of the radio from the radio circuit so as to maintain proper impedance relations.